L'Ombre des anges
by parkinschang
Summary: Le Seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, livrant bataille dans l'ombre par le biais de ses partisans, il cherche à remplir ses rangs en recrutant fils et filles de Mangemorts. Dès lors, le ministère de la magie recueille de nombreuses pertes d'Aurors, dont Lei Chang. Tué sous la baguette de Nott Senior, l'auror provoque un nouveau deuil pour sa fille Cho Chang.
1. Prologue

**_L'Ombre des Anges  
_**

* * *

PARLONS PEU, PARLONS BIEN : Bonjouuuur aujourd'hui est un grand jour car c'est notre première fanfiction ! ( _roulement de tambour_ ). Mettant en scène un couple peu commun, nous sommes assez fière(?) de vous la faire découvrir. En effet, pour faire dans l'original, nous avons imaginé à un NottChang et bien sûr un soupçon de Dramione ! (Entre nous, sans dramione, c'est un peu triste.) Trève de bavardages, voici le prologue.

INFOS :

L'histoire se déroule pendant la sixième année, la relation entre Harry Potter et Cho Chang n'a pas existée et contrairement aux livres,  
Cho est de la même année que nos héros.  
Cho Chang ignorant l'auteur du meurtre de son père, plonge dans une dépression durant l'été.  
Théodore quant à lui se soucie du sort de son père, obnubilé par le pouvoir,  
son paternel commet plusieurs actes impardonnables entraînant à l'instar de ses ambitions, la colère du mage noir.  
Drago se voit affublé d'une mission périlleuse dans le but de retrouver la gloire perdue de sa famille.

DISCLAIMER : L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Queen Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE :**

« DRAGO MALEFOY EST TOUJOURS A LA RECHERCHE DU VIF D'OR… IL SEMBLERAIT SA CONCURRENTE CHO CHANG L'AI, ELLE TROUVE ! »

Les élèves étaient déchaînés. Des voix et des cris empêchaient la jeune asiatique à se concentrer sur sa lignée. Le vent lui fouaitait le visage faisant larmoyer ses yeux lui troublant alors la vision. Elle se sentait mal, sa tête tournait, son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine, le bruit monstre des gradins résonnait dans ses tympans. Elle suffoquait, sa tenue tout d'un coup était devenu trop serrée, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses yeux ouvert. En moins de deux minutes, le trou noir s'était emparé d'elle. Elle entendit crier, un cri de douleur, affreux, un cri d'homme. Cho perdit totalement le contrôle et fit une chute de plusieurs mètres. Tandis qu'un troupeau se dirigeait vers le terrain pour secourir la Serdaigle. Une bagarre venait de se déclencher, de l'autre coté du terrain, entre l'héritier Malefoy et un de ses camarades serpentards qui aurait, d'après les témoins, remis en cause la position de Lucius au sein de la communauté des ténèbres.  
Personne n'eut le temps de dire quidditch, que les deux blessés se voyaient déjà transportés vers l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 1-

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

PARLONS PEU, PARLONS BIEN : Premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise à nouveau.

Merci à nos premiers reviewers!

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

* _bibi_ : Merci le mouton

* * *

 _CRAC, on entendit un bruit de transplanage puis le vacarme monstre de la fanfare et des cris joyeux du public. On rit et tout d'un coup tout s'arrête. Un cri d'horreur, une femme. L'incompréhension, puis on réalise. Des pleurs. Beaucoup de pleurs. Puis le silence, le choc. Harry Potter prostré sur un corps, inerte. Un cadavre. Cédric. Les yeux grands ouverts, livides, pâle. Si pâle. Le gémissement de douleur de Mr Diggory, puis les pleurs, encore et toujours des pleurs. Ils se font si forts il l'empêche de penser ils résonnent dans sa tête. Puis plus rien._

 _La grande salle, des rires, des conversations, un bourdonnement. Une conversation agréable chez les Serdaigle. Puis un hibou qui manque de s'écraser sur la table. Elle vit l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage, elle vit sa main se tendre vers la lettre, elle vit l'écriture fine et gracieuse de sa mère, puis elle vit ce qui était écrit. Ton père est mort, quatre mots et sa vie qui s'effondre. Elle aussi s'effondre, elle se roule par terre, personne ne comprend, même pas Cho. Puis ce mot horrible qui résonne dans sa tête encore et encore inlassablement: Mort, Mort, Mort, Mort. Puis ce cri, le cri de son père. La douleur encore, puis un homme lève sa baguette il cri, deux mots, terribles, deux mots qui ont suffi à lui gâcher la vie. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, inerte. Le visage de son père, la douleur peinte sur tous ses traits._

Poudlard sous la neige était une des rares choses dont personne ne pouvait s'en lasser. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, les élèves ne se terraient pas entre les quatre murs de l'établissement, non, ils se promenaient la plupart du temps sous cette pluie inoffensive de flocons. Malheureusement, certains ne bénéficiaient pas de cette liberté. Obligés de rester en ce lieu de silence et de repos, littéralement collés sur leurs lits blancs, comme la neige, les résidents de l'infirmerie pouvaient simplement profiter du spectacle hivernal à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Mais le silence dont pouvaient disposer les patients n'était que de courte durée, les serpents et les aigles s'étaient comme implantés à tour de rôle. Entre Malefoy et Chang, les visites ne cessaient pas.

« " - Je vais bien Nott. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais !  
\- Je suis là, parce que Pansy m'a demandé de te surveiller.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu suis les ordres de Pansy ?  
\- En fait, j'aime juste te faire chier, Malefoy. "

Le dit Malefoy lança un de ses fameux regards noirs,dont lui seul avait le secret, à son interlocuteur avant de grogner, sous le rictus satisfait de Théodore Nott. A vrai dire, le brun était venu de son plein gré, à l'instar de Blaise, Draco n'allait pas le harceler de questions vis-à-vis de son air soucieux et songeur depuis quelques temps. Et puis, il fallait dire que le blond n'était, lui-même, pas dans ses jours heureux depuis la rentrée. Il s'éclipsait de temps à autre, et revenait tard le soir avec un air à rendre jaloux un cadavre, parfois même il ne rentrait pas. Étrangement, Blaise n'avait pas encore relevé la situation, sans doute savait-il déjà. Mais Nott avait déjà assez de ses propres problèmes pour se soucier des autres. Et celui qui allait arriver dans la minute n'allait surement pas les résoudre.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent dans un fracas infernal, alarmant même Pomfresh, mais à la vue de l'arrivante, elle lâcha un simple soupir avant de retourner à son poste. Un air agacé, et des bouclettes par milliers, l'étudiante se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes avant de rugir d'une voix horriblement aiguë sur le brun qui, d'après sa réaction, ne semblait pas être ravi de sa venue.

" - THÉODORE NOTT ! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS TE POINTER LORS DES RÉUNIONS DE PRÉFETS EN CHEF ! C'EST LA TROISIÈME QUE TU MANQUES ! RON VEUT EN PARLER A MCGONAGALL POUR RETIRER TON STATUT !  
\- Granger, ferme la veux tu. Tu ne vois donc pas que certains ici sont blessés et n'ont donc pas nécessiteux d'entendre ta sale voix de sang de bourbe. "

Bien sûr, la voix qui venait de lui répondre n'était pas celle du brun mais bien de Malefoy. Il semblait furieux et en même temps très lasse, il lui jeta un regard rempli de violence et de dégoût mais elle en avait tant l'habitude qu'elle ne le releva même pas. Théodore de son côté ne se souciait plus de la conversation haineuse qu'entretenait les deux ennemis.

Sur le lit d'en face, une jeune femme était secouée par de terribles sanglots et lamentations alors qu'elle semblait toujours endormie. Hypnotisé par la vue quelque peu désastreuse de l'asiatique baignant en plein cauchemar, Théodore se perdit dans ses pensées.

 _Cette nuit-là, un froid avait rongé la demeure déjà sinistre des Nott. Les murs s'étaient crispés et asséchés, vacante de son propriétaire, seul le fils était présent. Un ouvrage volimineux dans les mains, assis face à une cheminée. La solitude se faisait ressentir dans cette ambiance macabre. Il aurait simplement pu dormir, mais il avait décidé de se lever et d'aller se désaltérer. Contrairement à la destination entreprise au départ, il ne se tenait pas dans la cuisine mais dans le bureau de son père. Un lieu plongé dans l'obscurité, plusieurs reflets verts étaient remarquables sur les miroirs crasseux, mais un en particulier attira l'attention du brun. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il avait plaqué sa paume contre l'étendu froid. Et à sa grande surprise, une pensine s'en découvrit. Un filet blanc nageait dans l'eau claire, il ne pouvait plus retourner dans sa cuisine en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu, son visage fut bientôt happé dans le liquide._

 _La sensation d'être un fantôme s'était glissée dans son corps, Théodore vit son père. Baguette à la main, le senior arpente une ruelle sombre.U_ _ne silhouette apparait au coin de la personne se retourne. Malgré le manque de lumière, Théodore peut discerner un visage typé asiatique, et quelque chose de plus important, un insigne que seuls les Aurors possédent. Il aurait juré entendre un expelliarmus venant de l'auror, mais son père réagit plus crit. Théodore reconnait cette formule pour l'avoir mainte fois entendu durant sa tendre enfance. Un jet de lumière verte, éblouissante, jaillit du bout de bois. Le corps s'écroule sur le sol pavé, dur et froid. Pendant de bref instants, Théodore ressenti de l'effroi comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Lorsque le mangemort se retourna, Théo croisa le visage glacial de son père. Cette absence cruelle de sentiment et son expression neutre, mais presque souriante lui donnait des frissons, mais avant que les larmes de colère et de peur qui menacaient de s'extirper de ses yeux embués ne coulent sur ses joues, il se retrouva propulsé hors de la pensine._

" - THEODORE ! TU ME SUIS ? "

Un rire moqueur, remarquable entre milles, résonna dans la salle, sorti de ses pensées les plus noires, Théodore se leva de la chaise sans aucun mot pour son compère ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle joute verbale entre la gryffondor et le blond plaqué au lit. Son dernier regard se porta sur la seconde patiente dont les larmes coulaient inlassablement.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau à l'infirmerie, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Un bâillement, un regard, et les seuls résidents de la pièce plongeaient à nouveau dans cette ambiance de morts vivants.


End file.
